


Home

by ladybubblegum



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, part angst part fluff, post 3.23
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybubblegum/pseuds/ladybubblegum
Summary: After Barry  goes willingly into the speed force, Cynthia brings Cisco back to his apartment.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> that finale made me so sad and so hopeful and i can't wait for s4 so here's a thousand words about cynco being soft and sweet with each other

He felt numb, after.

All their hard work, all their planning, all their loss, and they still failed. Savitar still won.

One of his best friends was still gone.

He let Cynthia lead him back to his apartment, throwing out a breach and wrapping a warm arm around his waist. How she knew where it was, he didn’t know, but her words from before echoed in his head. _Because we’re connected._ Nothing had given him pause like hearing it from her lips; he knew it was true, of course, because they really _were_ connected, but to have it so plainly thrown into the air like that had left him shaken and grasping for words.

“Hey.” Cynthia broke him out of his thoughts and he realized they were at his apartment door. “I need your keys to get inside. Can you get them for me?” Her voice was low and soft and comforting and he reached into his pocket in a daze and retrieved the ring of keys, handing them to her. 

The inside of his apartment looked the same as always; he wasn't sure why he thought it wouldn't. The blinds were open, casting shadows across the room, softened by the lights of the pinball machine in the corner. It looked peaceful and warm and he couldn’t place why he’d never thought of this apartment this way before

(and in the same thought, he wondered if it wasn’t _her_ , Cynthia, guiding him so carefully to his couch and pushing him gently to sit on it, he wondered if she hadn’t brought her own kind of light; she'd been there for all of thirty seconds and it already felt like a different kind of home)

She sat beside him, her warm thigh pressed lightly into his, but otherwise keeping a careful distance between them. She reached out and tucked a stray curl behind his ear. He turned slightly into her hand and her fingers brushed against his cheek.

“Cisco.” She broke the silence with a whisper. “Are you okay?” She grimaced and shook her head. “Stupid question. Of course you’re not.”

She started to move her hand away, but he reached up and took it in his own. “I’ll be okay,” he promised, his voice nearly hoarse. Fatigue pulled at his eyelids, but he was pretty sure sleep wouldn’t come tonight. “Long day, that’s all.”

“I’m so sorry,” Cynthia breathed, tears shining in her eyes, just shy of falling. Her fingers squeezed around his. “I’m sorry for everything that happened tonight.”

Cisco smiled sadly. “They were supposed to have their happy ending,” he told her. “That was the whole point, to make sure they had their wedding and lived happily ever after. It’s not _fair_. And the worst part is--” He broke off as the words formed in his head and he hated them, he hated them so much.

“What is it?” she asked him, frowning.

“I…” he hesitated, then closed his eyes and breathed in, deep. “I feel like I should feel, I don’t know, vindicated?” With his free hand, he swept his hair out of his face. “This whole thing started with Barry’s decision to change the past. My brother died because of what he did, and I was so angry at him.” He sighed. “For weeks, I was furious. I wanted him to pay. I wanted him to hurt like me. Now I got what I wanted and I hate it. I just want Barry back. It sounds so childish when I say it.”

“Not really,” Cynthia replied, shaking her head. She squeezed his fingers again. “Can I get you anything? Tea? Some food? I saw a pizza menu by the door, if you want.”

Cisco smiled at her. “Thanks, but no. I don’t think I could keep anything down tonight.”

Cynthia untangled her fingers from his, reaching up to cup his cheeks, drawing him down to place a kiss on his forehead. It brought them closer together, so close he could feel the heat from her whole body, and as she drew away, he found himself face to face with her. Her eyes were still glistening a little, and the curve of her mouth so close to his was thoroughly distracting.

He couldn’t help himself. He leaned in and closed the distance between them.

The kiss started out chastely enough, a soft pressing of lips, but it was like giving a sip of water to a parched man. The kiss deepened, her mouth parting beneath his, and he drank deep.

Cynthia broke free first, but stayed close as she caught her breath. “You scared me,” she confessed, “I thought I'd be too late, and you'd be gone.”

“I'm not,” he said, both to her and, in part, to himself. He pressed his forehead to hers and smiled. “You rescued me. I'm sorry I was an ass about it.”

“You really were, though,” she agreed, mock-serious, her eyes betraying the smile she was trying to keep off her face. “I have a feeling you’ll make it up to me, though.”

Heat rushed to Cisco’s cheeks, and he was suddenly too aware of how close she was pressed. “I think I could come up with a few ways, yeah.”

Cynthia hummed, leaned in and kissed him again. “I don’t doubt that,” she said slyly, then sighed, “But not tonight. We both need to sleep.”

Cisco let her pull him up off the couch with her. “I don’t know if I can,” he admitted. “I get nightmares, sometimes.”

“Me too,” she told him, turning to walk backwards, still leading him by the hand. “Let’s just try and see?”

He nodded, and followed. Maybe he could, with her there.

Try and see.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://ladybubblegum.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, keep an eye out for [Cynco Week](http://cyncoevents.tumblr.com) starting June 4th!


End file.
